1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit arrangement including a cooling component, wherein a thermally conductive and electrically insulating substrate carrier is disposed on the cooling component, wherein at least one power semiconductor component to be cooled is disposed on the substrate carrier, wherein the power semiconductor component is contacted with outer and circuit-conforming internal connection elements through connection surfaces to an electrical connection.
2. Brief Description of the Background